


Okay

by Inane_Rational



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda Fluffy, Pre-Relationship, what can you expect there's a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve read the report, as it mechanically described the experimentation they hoped to do on the child, in order to find keys that could open locked doors in science for A.I.M, and soldiers for Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for some time, life as usual. But this is my OTP for this fandom and I felt like writing at least a little drabble.

Steve looked down at the little boy, crunched to the side of Loki’s body. The self-proclaimed god looked haggard: years of capture and experimentation, as the combined efforts of Hydra and A.I.M attempted to further the human race, by impregnating an Asgardian.

Steve read the report, as it mechanically described the experimentation they hoped to do on the child, in order to find keys that could open locked doors in science for A.I.M, and soldiers for Hydra.

“Hi,” Steve said gently, keeping his focus on the boy, unable to look Loki in the eyes. The little boy pressed himself further into Loki.

Neither organization knew that Loki was not in fact, Asgardian, but of a different race. Yet, it worked to their advantage to find he had fully functional reproductive capabilities. Steve saw the footage of what they did, and he wanted to spare the possible humiliation that he knew what Loki had to endure, more so, because the little boy was Steve’s son.

“You need not spare me Captain,” Loki rasped, “It’s nothing in comparison.” The handcuffs rattled as Loki pulled his son—their son—into his lap so he was front and center. Shield couldn’t take the chance. And Loki went willingly, as long as his son was kept by his side. Physically, he looked healthy. But Steve could see the wear in Loki’s eyes.

“Sveinn, be polite,” Loki whispered, rubbing away at some crust by his son’s eyes, and flattening down his bed head.

“Hello,” Sveinn shyly said.

A smile sprung up, a giddiness Steve couldn’t possibly squash down reverberated through him. Steve put out his hand for a handshake. “Hello, Sveinn.”

Sveinn looked to approval from Loki, whom gave a yes with a nod, and reached out to shake Steve’s hand.

His giddiness became too much, as he shook Sveinn’s hand. Steve took in his son’s dark hair, blue eyes, and the healthy roundness of his face. There was a crawling sensation in his throat as tears started to pour down his cheek. He laughed, or maybe it was a sob, but Sveinn looked at him startled.

“It’s okay Sveinn, I’m just really happy to meet you.”

Sveinn didn’t look like he believed him. “But you’re crying.” 

“People sometimes cry when their happy,” Loki answered.

“That’s silly,” Sveinn proclaimed.

Steve laughed. Loki kissed his son’s head with a small smile of his own.

Steve didn’t know how they did it, and he didn’t want to. His capture by Hydra led to this. His incarceration was only for a day, before his team was able to find him. They destroyed the blood samples, and thought that was it. It wasn’t until years later, when Tony was able to get copies of their computer data before the destruction of the base that they learned that Hydra had attempted to take more than just his blood.

Thor was angry when they discovered the truth, raging for his brother. Steve couldn’t say. He had too many thoughts running. They charged in to stop the experiment, if not for Loki, than for Steve.

“Sveinn, this is Steve,” Loki introduced.

“Okay,” Sveinn accepted readily.

“He’s your father,” Loki continued.

“Okay,” he said readily as before.


End file.
